Looking Through Your Eyes
by CastleTVShowFan
Summary: H&M romance.


Looking Through Your Eyes

By: Lisa

Rating: PG

Classification: H/M Shipper

Spoilers: Everything up to Family Secrets. And yes, Mac still accepted Mic's ring :)

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Don Bellisario & co. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

Notes: The song "Looking Through Your Eyes" belongs to the Corrs & Bryan White and is featured in the film "Quest For Camelot".

February 12th 2001

I stand next to Mic in this church and all I can think is 'I wish I was the one standing next to Mac. I wish I was the one repeating the vows.' I'm not happy that she's marrying Brumby, but when she asked me two days ago to be the best man, how could I say no? How do you say no to your best friend? So here I stand, thinking of all the regrets I have.

I look over at her, and she smiles back. Just then the first verse of a song I heard on the radio a few days ago pops into my head. Of all the times my head could play like a radio, it has to be now. I try to push it aside, but the song refuses and wins, resonating in my head. My heart feels heavy.

Look at the sky tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes and describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight  
That's what I see through your eyes

I can't stop looking at Mac and she can't stop looking at me. I see so much when I'm looking into those brown eyes. Then the realization hits me -- if I don't stop this wedding, I'll lose the woman I love to another...forever. As soon as I hear the words, "If anyone sees any reason why this man and this woman shouldn't be married, speak now." If I don't say something I will lose her forever. And she'll never know how much I love her.

I've tried so many times to say those words, but I can never say it quite right. I've said it without actually saying the words, if that's possible. And if she realized it, she never said so.

Here's my chance..."If anyone sees any reason why this man and this woman shouldn't be married, speak now."  
"I see a perfectly good reason why these two should not marry," I say. All assembled look at me. Mac's jaw drops to the floor and then she looks at me like I've lost my mind. A man will do strange things when he's in love, so maybe I have lost my mind.

Mac finally finds her voice. "Why shouldn't I marry Mic, Harm?"

"Because -- because I love you, Sarah."

She runs out, and I wait a good two minutes before I follow her. I was worried my blunt admission would shock her and the entire assembly, but I didn't expect her to run out on me.

I run to catch her, and once I have, I'm out of breath. "How could you do that to me!" she screams.

"Time has always run out on me, Mac. I had to take the chance. I know you don't love him."

"How can you presume to know how I feel?"

"You took his ring as a security that you'd finally have something... someone that wouldn't leave you. Taking Mic's ring assured you that he'd stay in D.C." I paused, overwhelmed by my feelings. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I knew she'd just push me away. "You can stop me any time if I'm wrong."

"You're wrong, Harm," she says defiantly.

"No, I'm not. If I am, then honestly tell me you don't love me. Tell me, Sarah," I plead.

"I don't. . .don't love you," she says as her lip trembles and a lone tear slides down her cheek.

"If you don't love me, Sarah, then why are you crying?"

"I don't know. I tried so many times to get through to you and then when I thought I'd lost you for good - when you'd resigned- I had to grab on to something. Mic was the closest thing.

"How can I stand here in the perfect satin wedding dress and tell you I don't love you? How can I say you're wrong when I know you're right?"

"Oh, Sarah," I say as I hold her.

"I just realized. . .when you use my given name, that's the same as saying I love you."

"Of course it is. I thought you knew."

"Not until this moment. You've called me Sarah several times in five minutes."

"I love you, Sarah," I say as I smile at her.

I see the heavens each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know why life is worthwhile  
That's what I see through your eyes  
That's what I see through your eyes

"I love you too, Harm. What do you say we get back to Mic and the roomful of people back at the church and explain everything to them?"

"Come on, Ninja Girl."

Back at the church

"Mic, I can't marry you. I'd be settling and hurting you and myself if I married you. I love Harm and it took me nearly making the biggest mistake of my life to realize it."

"And Rabb said you two were just friends," Brumby said with a sly grin.

"We are, but somehow I fell in love with him."

"I hope you two are happy."

"Thank you," they said in unison.

From in the back, they thought they heard Admiral Chegwidden say, "It's about time!"

"So, Sailor, what do I do with this perfectly good dress?"

"Keep it for our wedding. You look beautiful."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Do something for me."

"Anything, Sarah," I say as I look once again into her eyes.

"Tell me you love me."

"Sarah Elizabeth MacKenzie, I love you."

"I love you, too, Harm."

And I kissed her then and there, and neither one of us pulled away.

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes

I see a night I wish could last forever  
I see a world we're meant to see together  
And it is so much more than I remember  
More than I remember  
More than I have known

Here in the night, I see the sun  
Here in the dark, our two hearts are one  
Its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes  
Looking through your eyes

The End

4


End file.
